


Little red riding ouji

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Crack, Cringe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: A really fucked up version of Little Red Riding Hood, where Vegeta is Lil Red, Goku is the huntsman, Brolly is the wolf and Nappa is the grandma. GokuxVegeta. BrollyxNappa.





	Little red riding ouji

**Author's Note:**

> Little Red Riding Ouji
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z OR the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. I don’t really own this idea either, seeing as it was lord_ofthe_pies suggestion. However, I have changed his idea into something a little different, so I take a small credit for the idea.
> 
> Warnings: Mwhahahahahahaha! Where to begin? Let’s see…horrible abuse of a well-known fairytale…OOCness…Vegeta as uke…weird pairings…lemon…erm…me(the author being crazy) and…well…just read...
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Once upon a time, there was a young Prince with a beautiful obsidian flame of hair that shone a deep crimson in the light. He had eyes of a bewitching onyx and a body that all admired and lusted after. He loved to wear a scarlet cape made of a fine silk and ride magnificent horses and the people affectionately named him Little Red Riding Ouji.  
  
One day his mother, Radditz, had finished making the lube for his and the King’s “play time” and decided to send his son away. He wanted plenty of time with his husband. Turning to Little Red Riding Ouji, he said:  
  
“Go, my dear, and see how your grandmother is doing, for I hear he has been very horny. Take him these rubber gloves, and this little tube of lube.” The Prince scowled.  
  
“Why do I have to go and do it?? He’s not my mother!” He said with a cute pout, folding his arms over his chest and stamping his foot like a child. Radditz glared at him.  
  
“He may not be your mother, Vegeta, but I am!” Vegeta pouted, glaring at his mother as he put the items into a basket and gave it to him. “Now take this to your grandmother, and no arguments about it!”  
  
After the conversation with his mother, Vegeta set out immediately to go to his grandmother, who lived in another town. For once, he had decided not to go by horse. He had decided to…  
  
He skipped merrily down the path, his crimson cape flowing out behind him in a majestic manner. Then he frowned. Why was he skipping where he could be seen??? He stopped skipping and strode away from the town, the basket swinging from his arm, before he walked into a dense forest.  
  
As soon as he felt he was deep enough in the forest so that no one would recognise him, he smiled and began to skip again, looking at the flowers and wildlife happily, glad no one was around.  
  
He liked to be free in the wilderness…free to do as he pleased…act as he wanted…without the consequences. He liked skipping and flowers and animals…but a Prince wasn’t supposed to like those things. A Prince was supposed to train and ride horses(he liked that too) and train to fight monsters. But he was different.  
  
His bangs fell into his eyes and he frowned, brushing them away. He was eighteen now; he wasn’t supposed to still have them! Royalty had bangs as proof of their innocence and age until they were about sixteen. His father had lost his own when he was around fifteen…about the same time as he mad met Radditz…Vegeta’s mother…  
  
A small animal caught his attention and he walked over, his eyes fixed on the tiny squirrel as it sat, looking at him with inquisitive black beady eyes. He reached out to touch it and it scurried away, a loud gravely noise getting closer. He stood up straight and looked in the direction he had just come from, seeing a rider on a magnificent black horse galloping towards him. Slowly, the rider stopped, dismounting from his steed and watching him as he petted its mane.  
  
“Prince Vegeta?” Came a soft voice, deep and masculine. The man walked up to him, smiling. He tensed. He really didn’t like the way this tall, dark stranger was smiling at him. It was unnerving. “Are you lost, Prince? Do you need me to take you back to the castle?” he shook his head, smiling politely at the stranger.  
  
“I’m going to visit my grandmother.” He said, frowning. “I’m taking him the things in this basket from my mother.” He lifted the basket for emphasis and the man nodded, his smile seeming to widen.  
  
“How far away is your grandmother’s house? Is it too far away?” He shook his head.  
  
“It’s not too far…just through this forest and to the right.” He answered politely, getting bored. The man smiled kindly, gesturing to his horse.  
  
“Would you like me to ride you to see him? It may not be too far away, but it will save you a walk…” The stranger offered, smiling, his dark hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
“No…I feel like walking today.” He declined. “But thank you for your kind offer, sir.” He added, annoyed that he had to be polite to everyone and everything to make his parents look good. The man looked oddly disappointed, but nodded.  
  
“As you wish, my Prince.” He bowed, offering his hand to shake. “My name is Brolli.” Vegeta took his hand and shook it, letting go after only a few moments. Brolli seemed very upset about this, but smiled and then got back onto his horse. “Well, I must be going then, Prince Vegeta. You are obviously busy and I have matters to attend to. I hope to see you again soon.”  
  
“Yes, I hope too see you soon too Brolli.” Vegeta responded instinctually, then watched as Brolli galloped away. “Not.”  
  
 _What a strange man…he had no right to ask me any questions! And the way he was staring at me! Do I look like a fresh steak?!_  
  
Scowling, he resumed on his path to see his grandmother, although he walked instead of skipping. There was something about Brolli that had annoyed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He rode hard through the forest as soon as he knew he was out of sight from Vegeta's point of view. He took the right and jumped off his horse, slapping it hard on its rear and watching it canter off to his home, smirking ferally.  
  
 _Vegeta will be mine…_  
  
Brolli knocked on the front door of the house, his hair flashing into a shimmering gold and his eyes into a deep green, his muscles getting bigger and his strength increasing tremendously.  
  
“Who’s there?” A gruff voice called, his body shivering at the tone. He coughed, his voice changing to be identical to Vegeta's exactly.  
  
“Grandma, it’s me, Vegeta. Mother has sent me with a basket of goodies for your health.” He imitated sweetly. “May I come in and give them to you?”  
  
“Oh! Vegeta! Of course you can! Come in!” The gruff voice answered excitedly. He opened the door and peeked his head through, seeing a large, bald, moustached man looking at him with wide eyes. “Y-You’re not Vegeta!” He gasped, jumping out of his bed, his green flowery dress flowing around him as he grasped a red leather handbag. Brolli entered the house, grinning ferally as he grabbed the startled man by his frilly collar and went outside, before drop-kicking him into some far-away mountains.  
  
He walked back into the house, stripping off his clothes and stashing them under the bed. He opened the wardrobe and scowled at the man’s taste. Hundreds of identical dresses, green with red pansies on. With a large sweatdrop, he took a dress and forced it roughly over his head and onto his chest, losing patience and ripping off the flowy part, leaving his belly abs and lower body bare. He climbed into the luxurious King-Size bed and pulled the covers over himself, waiting for his prey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The house slowly came into view and he walked up the path, his steps short and his stride slack. He really wasn’t all too thrilled to be visiting his grandmother; the man really annoyed him and disturbed him.  
  
Maybe it was his perverse comments…maybe it was his appreciative gaze…maybe it was his ‘accidental’ touches…  
  
Or maybe it was the fact that he insisted on wearing huge black boots with his flowery dress.  
  
He sweatdropped. The man truly had NO fashion sense at all. With a sigh, he raised his empty hand and knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a response. His bangs fell into his face again and he brushed them back into the rest of his hair, getting really annoyed with them.  
  
“Who’s there?” A gruff voice called, making him shudder. His grandmother’s voice always made him shudder, although, when he was a baby, it made him cry. He stood tall and took a deep breath.  
  
“It’s me, grandmother. Mother’s sent me with… _items_ for your… _health_.” He declared, knowing full well what his grandmother was going to use them for. Just the thought made his stomach turn and twist uncomfortably. He shuddered, knowing he shouldn’t have thought of it, because now he felt sick and the idea was going to make him edgy.  
  
“Oh! Vegeta! Please come in!” He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into the small house and seeing a man tucked up in the bed. “It’s so nice to see you Vegeta!” He closed the door and walked over to him, offering him the basket.  
  
“Here. From mother.” He grumbled as the man took the basket from his hands. “I have to go now.” The man looked sad.  
  
“Can’t you stay for a little while? You haven’t seen me in ages! Please Vegeta, stay a while…talk to me…” The man begged. Vegeta shrugged. He didn’t really want to stay… “So how old are you now? Sixteen?” He sighed.  
  
“I’m eighteen now grandmother.” He corrected.  
  
“Eighteen? Wow! I feel so old!” The man smiled. Vegeta was bored already. “So…have you lost your innocence yet?” The grin turned into a leer. Vegeta growled. That leer!!!!  
  
“I don’t _have_ my bangs anymore, figure it out!” He snapped, his cheeks tinting as crimson as his cape. The man grinned wider.  
  
“So you have a mate already?” Vegeta mentally groaned. No, he didn’t have a mate yet! He decided not to answer. Instead, he changed the subject.  
  
“Grandma, what big hair you have!” Vegeta exclaimed, looking avidly at his hair with wide eyes.  
  
 _Oh yeah! Because_ your _hair isn’t big!!_ Brolli mentally grumbled, smiling as nicely and politely as he could at the red-cloaked Prince. _I have to be nice or I’ll have no chance!_ He thought desperately.  
  
“All the better to keep my head warm, my dear.” He replied sweetly, gently reaching over and pulling Vegeta onto the bed. The petite Prince blushed and wriggled nervously.  
  
“Grandma, what big arms you have!”   
  
“All the better to hold you with my child.” Brolli purred, pulling Vegeta into his lap, facing away from him and stripping off the young Prince’s clothes. Vegeta sat on his lap and blushed a furious red colour. He gasped when he felt something press against his thigh.  
  
“G-Grandma! What a big _erection_ you have!!” He squeaked, wriggling in the other’s grasp. Brolli tightened his grip and leaned closer to his ear, breathing on it lustily.  
  
“All the better to fuck you with, my child…” Brolli groaned needily, pulling down the sheets and pressing his erection against Vegeta's virgin entrance. Vegeta gasped as he felt it start to press in…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, an innocent huntsman was walking stealthily through the woods, in pursuit of a deer. He got near, laying down his axe, close enough to catch it, when a loud wailing howl sent the deer running away in fear. He frowned, not knowing what animal could make such a noise and he followed the noise to a small cottage.  
  
He straightened his leather pants and red shirt before opening the door.  
  
Goku entered the room and gasped, seeing the young Prince being impaled roughly from behind by a much larger man. His anger ignited as he saw the bangs fall across the young Prince’s face. The Prince was still innocent! And he looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
He growled, his rage towards the situation sending him over the edge. His charcoal hair suddenly lifted into the air, bleeding into a deep gold as his onyx eyes turned a bewitching jade. That was _not_ the way to treat royalty! He soared forward and snatched the Prince away, cradling him against his chest and hugging him tightly.  
  
“Everything’ll be okay, Prince Vegeta…” He whispered kindly, gently placing him on a shelf and turning to Brolli. “Get out!” He growled, his aura glowing golden. Brolli glared at him, standing up and snarling.  
  
“No! The virgin Prince is mine!” Goku growled, even angrier than earlier.  
  
“Get OUT! I must see to the Prince! You’ve _hurt_ him!” He snarled, dragging him out of the house and throwing him into the forest. The basket was thrown out as well. He slammed the door after him and bolted it, rushing over to the Prince.  
  
“Prince Vegeta…are you okay?”  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nappa stomped through the forest, pushing trees and wildlife out of his way mercilessly. That bastard! How dare he kick him into the mountains?!  
  
“You just wait til I see your face again, punk and then we’ll see who’s bo--” He fell to the ground with a grunt, rubbing his forehead, then grumbled. “Damn trees!” A chuckle sounded from in front of him.  
  
“I’ve never been mistaken for a tree before…” A velvety voice purred to him. He looked up and saw the man he was going to kick the shit out of.  
  
“You!” He got to his feet angrily and glared at him. “How dare you…” He trailed off, looking up and down Brolli’s body, wide-eyed. He was wearing nothing but the top of his dress, an erection standing between his thighs. “You ripped my dress!!!” Brolli chuckled.  
  
“It didn’t fit me well.” Was the amused reply. He blushed suddenly, realising he was staring at the other man’s penis and he looked up at him, glaring half-heartedly, his underpants feeling too tight all of a sudden.  
  
“I-It wouldn’t! It’s made for me!” The man leaned closer to him, smiling.  
  
“My name’s Brolli…what’s yours?” Nappa blushed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta went scarlet as he was picked up and laid down on the bed, the other man gently inspecting his lower body with his hands.  
  
“Does it hurt?” The man asked kindly, gently rubbing at his entrance. He gasped loudly and shook his head, his blush going deep. “My name is Goku Kakarott…” Goku purred to him. “Please call me Kakarott though. I prefer that name.” Vegeta nodded weakly.  
  
“K-Kakarott? Wh-What are you doing?” Vegeta asked with a blush. Goku chuckled.  
  
“I’m checking you for wounds, my Prince.” A hand suddenly began fondling his member and he gasped, his hips lifting into the touch, tears in his eyes from pleasure. “Does that feel okay? No soreness?”  
  
“Aaaaaaahhh!” He groaned, panting and whimpering, his body desperate for the other man’s touch. “O-Okay…” He managed to gasp out. The man purred and pulled his hands away, leaving one on his hip as he leaned over him and looked him in the eyes, biting his lip.  
  
“P-Prince Vegeta…I-I…” Goku swallowed nervously. “I wish…to be your first…Vegeta…I-I want to be your mate…” Vegeta looked up at him with wide eyes, his bangs strewn across his face.  
  
“My…mate?” He whispered softly, shaking. He was more than ready for a mate now…but was Kakarott good enough for him…? He watched as Goku nodded, still nervous. “K-Kiss me…and I’ll decide…” He murmured, looking up at him lustily. Goku leaned down immediately and kissed him on the lips, the soft touch warm and gentle, before he pressed their lips together fully and leaned over him more, a hand on his cheek.  
  
A hot tongue licked at his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he opened his mouth willingly, their tongues playing against each other as his hands wound into Goku’s golden spikes…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Nappa…that’s such a nice name…” Brolli purred, pressing close to him and smiling wider. Nappa’s eyes widened further and he shivered.  
  
“Are you coming on to me, Brolli?” He asked accusingly, raising an eyebrow. Brolli grinned at him.   
  
“If you don’t mind me doing so…” Nappa went scarlet, not believing his ears. He couldn’t believe that Brolli was coming on to him. “Nappa…” Brolli purred loudly, leaning down and nipping at his ear. “I want you…” Nappa groaned.  
  
“Then have me…” He gasped, his hands clutching at Brolli’s back as his mouth started licking and sucking at his neck. Brolli’s hands wound round his waist and pulled them closer together, his mouth suddenly attacking his own and dominating it.  
  
He groaned as he was pushed against a large tree, the bark digging into his back, his flowery dress no protection against it. Brolli’s hands lowered and began groping at his ass, making him groan needily. He hadn’t had sex in years…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He gently broke away, panting heavily as he looked down into Vegeta's beautiful obsidian orbs, nervous. He really wanted Vegeta…he wanted to be accepted…he wanted him as his life mate until the day he died…  
  
“Ve…Vegeta…” He whispered, kissing Vegeta lightly on the lips and then pulling away. “I-I really want to be your mate, my Prince…” He said softly, his voice thick with emotion. “Please…” Vegeta looked up at him; his bangs making him look even more innocent than the expression on his young face.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Vegeta whispered, his voice soft. “You can be my mate…” Goku grinned and kissed his neck gently.  
  
“I want to take you the way you should always be taken…” Goku purred, leaning up to nip his ear tenderly. Vegeta shivered under his touch and slowly began undoing the buttons of his shirt in acceptance, looking up at him, blushing and shy. “Thank you…” Goku whispered, leaning down and kissing Vegeta deeply as his shirt was removed and flung across the bed…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nappa trembled against him, gasping and panting, making his blood burn with want as he removed the dress that he was wearing, practically ripping it off his body and throwing it to the side, in shreds. His eyes scanned over Nappa’s chest appreciatively, going lower until he saw…  
  
Big frilly pink knickers.  
  
He smirked at Nappa, seeing him blush crimson and look away. He snickered and decided to tease him a little.  
  
“Pink and frilly? I wasn’t expecting that…” Nappa went redder and looked at the floor embarrassedly. He smiled, running his finger over the elastic waistband, before slipping his finger under it and purring. “They suit you.” Nappa looked up at him, smiling weakly.  
  
“No they don’t…” Brolli growled, pushing Nappa against the tree and looking at him determinedly.  
  
“Yes, they do.” Nappa blushed and nodded, completely shy by now. Slowly, he began to pull them down Nappa’s hips and Nappa went even redder(if it was possible) and ripped the remnants of the dress off his body. He smirked, looking at Nappa’s big boots. “We’ll keep your boots on…but these…” He chuckled, pulling the panties down a little further. “Definitely have to go, don’t you agree?” He asked, grinning.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Nappa gasped. Brolli pulled hard on the knickers and they ripped…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He pulled away, gently trailing kisses down Vegeta’s neck and chest, Vegeta’s hands stroking over his back, still not very confidently. He chuckled, licking at a nipple and purring. Vegeta moaned lowly, his body arching up at him again.  
  
“Vegeta…” He purred, nipping it lightly and making Vegeta gasp. One of his hands moved to fondle Vegeta’s ass and the other rested on his chest, his tongue lapping at the nipple in apology.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” Vegeta whimpered, parting his legs. “P-Please Kakarott…” Goku eagerly began moving lower down his body, his hands touching and groping everything they could reach as his tongue slowly slid over Vegeta’s muscles. He purred with each small amount of sweat he got to taste, loving the slight saltiness of it.   
  
“Vegeta…” He purred, kissing lower and reaching Vegeta’s straining erection. With a smirk, he licked the head, hearing Vegeta cry out softly, the sound muffled by his hands. He grinned and began licking slowly up and down the length, like it was an icy treat. Vegeta gasped, whimpering and writhing under him, looking at him with half-lidded pleasure-filled eyes.  
  
“K-Kakarott!” Vegeta groaned, his hips bucking up on their own. Goku pinned them down with his hands and slowly started sucking on the head, making Vegeta scream…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nappa groaned as he was pushed to the soft grass, Brolli crouched between his legs, smirking at him. He panted softly and groaned as Brolli's hands began caressing over his skin, playing with his nipples teasingly. He turned his head to the side and saw a basket, looking back at Brolli with wide eyes.  
  
“What’s in the basket?” He asked, his throat a bit scratchy from nervousness. Brolli grinned wider and opened it, pulling out a tube of lube and a rubber glove. He went scarlet. “Were you planning on doing this?” Brolli shook his head, still grinning.  
  
“No…your grandson brought it…” Brolli chuckled. Nappa went scarlet.  
  
“Ve…Vegeta brought it? Why?” Brolli leaned down and kissed him, practically thrusting his mouth open and crushing their tongues together brutally. He gasped, kissing back as best he could, the kiss having been abrupt and soon, he ran out of breath.  
  
Luckily, Brolli had ran out of breath too, and pulled away. He lay there, gasping for breath, his lungs heaving with the need for oxygen as Brolli whispered into his ear.  
  
“Let’s forget about him…shall we…?” Brolli groaned huskily into his ear. He nodded, his face flushing redder than before as Brolli's hands roamed lower over his body and groped his ass indecently. He gasped, trembling as he realised Brolli was wearing the rubber glove and grinning at him.  
  
“Y-Yes…” He whispered, watching as Brolli squeezed the lube onto his gloved hand and pressed his fingers to his entrance, pushing them in. He gasped as the fingers wriggled around inside of him. “B-Brolli…”  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smirked and pulled away, licking his lips as he heard Vegeta whimper in disappointment. He soothed his hands up Vegeta's sides lovingly, adoring the softness of the virgin Prince’s skin. He leaned down, kissing Vegeta on the lips, then pulled back, massaging the inner thighs of his soon-to-be mate.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked kindly, smiling softly at his Prince as Vegeta blushed crimson. Vegeta nodded weakly and he chuckled, kissing Vegeta’s thighs teasingly. Vegeta's hands grabbed his hair and he smiles again, looking at his Prince with happy eyes. “I…want to prepare you…” Vegeta went scarlet and let go of his hair, nodding shyly in embarrassment.  
  
“O-Okay…” He whispered, giving his permission. Goku smirked and leaned down, lifting Vegeta's thighs and licking wetly at his entrance. “K-Kakarott!” He smirked and licked harder, purring loudly. His hands groped at Vegeta’s thighs as he held them up and Vegeta squeaked in surprise as he thrust his tongue in deeply, wetting his inner walls. Vegeta groaned and parted his legs further, his face flushed at the feeling.  
  
Gently, he pulled away, after he decided that he’d prepared his Prince enough. Vegeta mewed in disappointment, then blushed as he fitted himself between the young Prince’s thighs. He chuckled softly, stroking a hand through Vegeta's hair to soothe him. Vegeta looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.  
  
“Ssssh…its okay my Prince…don’t worry…” He purred softly, guiding Vegeta's toned thighs to wrap his waist. Vegeta trembled, looking up at him innocently, in fear. “Ssssh…I won’t hurt you Vegeta…” He crooned, stroking Vegeta's back reassuringly. Vegeta whimpered softly and nodded.  
  
“I-I believe you…” The Prince whispered, leaning up and pressing their lips together softly. His lips tingled at the touch, a purr reverberating from his chest at the light contact that the Prince had given him. Oh god, how he loved Vegeta more now.   
  
He loved the duality in Vegeta's attitude. How he could be so shy and innocent one moment and so adventurous and demanding the next. It was amazing.  
  
Slowly, he started pressing into Vegeta's tight heat, hearing the young Prince whine and mewl under him, whimpering in pain. He kissed Vegeta’s temple and made soothing noises, gently sheathing himself in fully and watching Vegeta's face for signs of pain.  
  
“Vegeta…” He soothed, rubbing his hands over the smaller’s chest. Vegeta opened his closed eyes and looked at him, tears on his face. He leaned down and licked the tears away, kissing over Vegeta's face and stroking up his sides as he did so. After a while, he pulled back, imploring. “Are you ready?” He asked kindly, waiting. Vegeta blinked away fresh tears and nodded…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nappa groaned as Brolli slid into him, his back arching almost painfully as Brolli panted above him. It felt…incredible. He hadn’t had sex in such a long time… He groaned again and opened his eyes to see Brolli smirking at him, looking completely confident in himself. He smiled shakily, his hands clasping at Brolli's back as he wrapped his large legs around Brolli's waist and panted.  
  
“Ready?” Brolli asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice. He chuckled, running his hands over Brolli's shoulders and back.  
  
“Yes…” He purred, fisting his hands in Brolli's locks and pulling his face down for a kiss. Their mouths tangled together for a short time, then he pulled away. “Fuck me already.” Brolli grinned ferally at him and began thrusting into him, hard and fast straight away, making him arch his back, crying out in pleasure as he tossed his head to the side, his fingers digging into Brolli's back. “B-Brolli!” He gasped, his eyes wide. He hadn’t expected it so hard and fast so quickly…he’d thought the other would take it slow…  
  
Brolli's lips found his neck and he groaned as the skin was licked and suckled, Brolli's hips pounding against his ass and thighs as his hands raked over the other’s back. He cried out with every thrust, his hips bucking up to meet the taller’s.  
  
“Nappa…” Brolli groaned, thrusting harder and nipping at his neck…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He drew back his hips slowly, trying to be gentle to the young Prince underneath him. Vegeta gasped, looking at him with lust-filled eyes, panting. He shivered. It was hard to control himself. Vegeta lapped lightly at his chest, looking at him imploringly, still looking innocent with the bangs strewn over his youthful face. He shivered again.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” Vegeta mewled softly at him, the tone in his voice sounding needy. He groaned and kissed Vegeta’s throat, trembling at the tightness of his lover. “P-Please Kakarott…” Vegeta arched up at him and tightened his legs around his waist, trying to slide down onto him, but not managing it. “Please…”  
  
Vegeta's plea drove him on, the utter neediness Vegeta seemed to radiate making him want to pound the innocent Prince into the mattress. He thrust his hips forward gently, hearing Vegeta gasp at the feeling of being filled again. He shivered, nuzzling Vegeta’s neck, licking and nipping at it lovingly. Vegeta’s hands clasped at his back, the young Prince panting for breath already.  
  
“Mmmm…Vegeta…” He groaned, his hips making small jerky thrusts forward on their own. Vegeta moaned in return, his hands grabbing at him more securely as the young Prince’s legs tightened around his hips pleadingly. He looked at Vegeta's flushed face and purred, loving the expression on his love’s face. He stroked his hands over Vegeta's hips, the rumbling purr in his chest going louder from his happiness. Vegeta's panting became frenzied, as if he couldn’t breathe. He felt worried. “Are you okay, my Prince?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” Vegeta whispered, looking at him with lidded pleasure-filled eyes. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and kissed his Prince’s forehead tenderly. Vegeta shivered, trying to rub against him, wanting him to continue. “Please…” His Prince urged, clenching slightly around him in encouragement.   
  
Tentatively, he thrust forward, watching Vegeta's face still, afraid to hurt him. But Vegeta didn’t look in pain at all as he gasped, his eyes widening as his mouth spoke soundless words. He thrust forward again, enjoying the arch of the young Prince’s back to take him deeper, the delicate hands that wrapped in his hair, the slight clenching of the thighs around his hips, the moans and pants that made him feel good about himself.  
  
“Oh Vegeta…” He groaned worshipfully, rocking his hips into the smaller’s body. Vegeta panted and groaned and clung at him, causing him to thrust his hips harder, his thumbs stroking Vegeta's hips as his hands held them still. The hands in his hair fisted in his locks, pulling him down for a savage kiss, Vegeta's tongue passionately battling against his own and making him grin.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was close. Very close. He feared he’d cum at any second and ruin Brolli’s pleasure. He trembled, trying to stave off his impending orgasm, the groans from his lover’s mouth trying to accelerate it. He gasped, slapping at Brolli's back, trying to encourage him. Brolli just chuckled at him, suckling the skin of his neck teasingly and thrusting even harder. His breath caught in his throat and then his mouth was covered by the other Saiyan’s, Brolli kissing him deeply.  
  
He moaned lowly into Brolli’s mouth and clawed at his back, his legs tightly around Brolli’s hips. He could feel his lover beginning to growl and he strove harder to rake at his back, the growl telling him Brolli was enjoying it.  
  
A large hand wrapped around his arousal and he groaned, arching up unknowingly, panting heavily as the hand started moving along his length, making him moan loudly, his face going redder from pleasure. Brolli pulled away from his mouth and he could hear him panting heavily as well, feeling better about how loud he was being. Brolli was just as affected as he was.  
  
“B-Brolli…” He gasped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He pulled away from Vegeta's mouth, his breath coming in small little pants and gasps. He looked upon his beautiful Prince and he felt proud to see how much Vegeta was enjoying himself, how much pleasure the young Prince was receiving making him blush slightly and feel prouder. He was giving that pleasure to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's face was flushed, his mouth moving wordlessly as his hands grabbed at him needily. He blushed again and leaned down, kissing his Prince’s throat reverently. He could feel Vegeta starting to tighten around him and he nearly chuckled, having almost forgotten that Vegeta was a virgin. Though he didn’t know how he could forget. The prince was so sensitive and responsive to touch.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” Vegeta whimpered breathlessly, taking deep breaths and shaking around him, but not from cold. Vegeta sobbed softly in pleasure and tossed his head, gritting his teeth and moaning softly. He purred slightly, not in much of a better state himself and decided it was time to fulfil his Prince completely.  
  
With a low groan, he thrust forwards harder, making Vegeta choke on a gasp of air and cry out, nearing his orgasm. He shuddered, loving the noises coming from Vegeta's throat, the tightness around him tightening even further, the breathy little pants…  
  
He just couldn’t take it anymore!  
  
He snarled and thrust ruthlessly into the young Prince, hearing Vegeta crying out louder and growling, his blood boiling with need. Suddenly, he snapped his head to Vegeta's neck and sank his teeth deeply into his shoulder, thrusting and lapping up the blood. Vegeta wailed under him in surprise and he stroked the young Prince’s erection, his hips jerking into him roughly.  
  
Vegeta cried out his name and came over his hand, the muscles around him clamping unbearably as he moved his mouth from his mate’s neck and howled his pleasure, his own orgasm shaking him and making him fall onto Vegeta with a grunt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brolli chuckled at him and whispered his name in return, the tone in his voice sending shivers through his body. He panted heavily, his thighs quivering from exhaustion. He was so close…  
  
Brolli’s teeth sank into his neck and he tensed, his eyes going wide as his hips jerked wildly, his essence splattering over his new mate’s torso as he whispered Brolli’s name silently. The thrusts into him got harder, then finally stopped as Brolli tensed above him, bellowing his name and landing on top of him.  
  
They lay in silence a few moments, Brolli nuzzling his neck affectionately, before his eyelids started drooping. He was very tired. He wasn’t used to so much walking and sex in one day. Brolli kissed him softly, then pulled back, curling around him from behind.  
  
“Go to sleep Nappa…” The velvety voice purred, the chest behind him rumbling, lulling him to sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta yawned, his eyes glittering with a sleepy pleasure. Being as gentle as he possibly could, Goku slipped the tired Prince – _his_ mate – under the bed sheets, laying next to him and kissing his forehead tenderly as he watched him fall asleep. When he was sure that his love was sleeping, he climbed off the bed and gathered his clothes, looking under the bed and scooping up the ones that were there, quickly dressing as he exited the house and made his way into the forest, the other clothes over one arm. Soon, he came to a small clearing, seeing Brolli sitting next to a sleeping Nappa. He cleared his throat and Brolli turned to face him, grinning.  
  
“So…Kakarott…” Brolli whispered, making sure not to wake his new mate. “Shall we?” Goku nodded, extending his hand and helping the taller man to his feet. “Did you get my clothes?” Brolli asked anxiously. He grinned and threw the clothes to his friend, looking away as he got dressed.  
  
“Do you think they’ll be waiting for us yet?” He asked, looking through the forest for a glimpse of who he was supposed to meet. Brolli stood next to him, buttoning up his white shirt and grinning still.  
  
“Possibly…or they’ll still be in bed…I’ve been told they can go at it for hours…” Brolli said, a tint of amusement in his voice. He nodded and began walking with his friend to their destination. “Damn Kakarott…how could you stand it? The Prince was so tight!” Brolli asked him, practically worshipping Vegeta with his voice. He chuckled.  
  
“He was a virgin after all, Brolli. What did you expect?” He asked, amused. Before Brolli could answer, he continued. “I could stand it because it was wonderful…I’ve wanted him a long time…you know that…” He paused, walking through a thick clump of trees and wild grass. “I-I don’t think there’s a better feeling than being inside someone who you’ve wanted…” He paused again, the silence hanging heavily between them. “I’m sure that you feel the same about your mate.” It was Brolli's turn to chuckle now.  
  
“So sentimental, aren’t you Kakarott?” Brolli smirked, not confirming what he’d said. He grinned and pushed Brolli playfully, pretending to be insulted. A familiar vice called them and they paused, looking over at two figures in long cloaks.  
  
“It’s about damn time!” The taller of the two called, beckoning them over. “I presume it all went to plan?” He nodded.  
  
“Yes sire. Your son Vegeta is now my mate.” He said respectfully, bowing to his King.  
  
“And Nappa is mine.” Brolli confirmed, bowing also. They both straightened, blissful grins on their faces. The King laughed at them, finding their happiness amusing. Radditz was nervous.  
  
“Where are they now?”  
  
“Your son is asleep in Nappa’s bed and Nappa is sleeping on the forest floor.” Brolli answered, smiling at the Queen reassuringly. “They are both fine.”  
  
“You should go back to them before they awake and think you’ve abandoned them!” Radditz scolded angrily. “Get going! Before they awaken!” Brolli bowed and left, heading back to his new mate, but he couldn’t leave just yet. He had something he wanted to ask.  
  
“W-Why did you pick me to mate with Vegeta? I-I’m sure that there were many suitors better…” He trailed off, nervous. He was unsure if he’d like the answer, but he had to know. King Vegeta decided to answer him.  
  
“You and our son are a perfect match. You are kind and loving, whereas he can sometimes be cruel and cold-hearted. When he becomes King, your influence will help him to make better decisions.” Radditz nodded, smiling.  
  
“We can also see that you will treat him well.” He couldn’t help the elated grin that graced his features and then he was shooed away. “He will wake soon! Go to your mate!” He bowed and then left, practically running back to where he had left his Prince. The King and Queen shared a kiss. “Are you sure we made the right decision for them?” Radditz asked, looking up at King Vegeta in concern.  
  
“Of course we have…can’t you see how much those two love them?” Radditz nodded, smiling.  
  
“They do seem to really care for them…” The King wrapped his arm around his Queens waist and pulled him close, kissing his neck.  
  
“And even if we haven’t…at least we have more time to ourselves…” He purred loudly. Radditz laughed and slapped at him playfully.  
  
“Oh, you horny thing!” King Vegeta pulled him over his shoulder and began walking back to the castle, grinning widely.  
  
“It’s our turn now…” He declared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku grinned and put down the book he was reading, grinning at the scowling Prince sitting in his lap. He cuddled Vegeta around the waist and nuzzled at his neck, purring softly. Vegeta shifted in his lap, seemingly unhappy and he frowned, nuzzling his neck further and whispering.  
  
“Something wrong, my Prince?” He asked, nipping lightly at Vegeta’s ear and cuddling the Prince closer to him. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
“I bet the story is nothing like that.” Vegeta declared, shifting to reach the book, but Goku's arms held him snugly.  
  
“You won’t know until you read the book yourself.” Goku teased, keeping him away from it. Vegeta pouted a bit at him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
“You won’t let me get it.” Goku grinned, his hands tickling up Vegeta's thighs.  
  
“Maybe I could let you…” Goku purred, making Vegeta blush. “Under one condition…” The hands groped him and then he was dropped on the bed, Goku towering over him with a grin. He grinned back and purred, splaying himself out invitingly.  
  
Goku leaned down and sealed their lips together with a deep kiss…


End file.
